mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanghai Doll/RoySquadRocks' version
Alice's minion proves she can fight on her own, but not without the help of a few other Touhou characters (and Alice herself). This character focuses primarily on assists and projectiles, with most of its specials being either projectiles or assists. Because of its size, it can be pretty hard to hit, giving it an advantage against larger opponents. ) |Image = File:RoySquadRocksShanghaiDollPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Shanghai Doll uses all 6 buttons, but since it also uses for one of its Hypers, it's considered a 7-button character. It has 6 Specials, 6 assists and 6 Hypers. The way they're activated is pretty straightforward, with Specials being activated by + any attack button, assists being activated with + any attack button and Hypers being activated by + 2 attack buttons. (Fatal Sign "One Giant Slash for LadyKind") is an exception) It has moderate comboability. The normals have a long range so they can be easily chained into each other. It also has a low damage output, but this is compensated by its small size, which makes it very hard to hit, especially with larger opponents. Notably, it cannot crouch. This character focuses primarily on projectiles and assists. Four of the six Specials it has are projectiles, though they aren't very damaging. The assists can be very hard to deal with, because they appear, attack and disappear very quickly. They're also unable to be attacked, but even if they were able to, it would be still almost impossible to hit them. Like with many of RoySquadRocks' characters, it comes with flashy effects and lots of jokes, as evident in the characters's Hypers, victory quotes and some of its intros and victory animations. Another feature present in many of RoySquadRocks' characters is its configurable A.I. setting, with three difficulties being available: Normal, Easy and Stronger. Normal is of moderate difficulty, Easy is similar to M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. and Stronger is more advanced and can be a bit spammy at times. The A.I. setting can be selected by adding the filename of its respective .def file to the select.def file. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be less than or equal to 250 Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Killer Dolls - Neco Arc Chaos vs Shanghai Doll Random Mugen Fights Episode 41 Shanghai Doll vs. Cable (Marvel vs. Touhou) So THAAAAAAAAAAT'S what happens when a Shanghai Doll goes out of control. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with Assists Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2014 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}